Generally, the maximum transmission speed when communicating using LVDS (Low Voltage Differential Signaling) methods is approximately 2 Gbps. If a higher transmission speed is needed, it is difficult for the LVDS method to meet such a requirement, and the LVDS method needs to be replaced with another method that provides a higher maximum transmission speed. One such possible method is CML (Current Mode Logic). However, even though the maximum data transmission speed in LVDS is lower, it has merit in that it consumes less electricity.
Based on this background, there is not yet a product that provides the merits of both LVDS and CML methods . For instance, if electric current consumption can be high for low-speed transmission, then the CML method is an acceptable option. Or if low electric current consumption without high transmission speeds is acceptable, the LVDS method is an option. But low electric current consumption with high transmission speeds is not available with using these methods individually unless they are combined. Combining circuits incorporating both methods will generally require increasing the required device circuit area, which may not be acceptable for many applications.